Glitches
NOTE: SOME GLITCHES ON THIS PAGE WILL DISQUALIFY YOU FROM WORLD RECORD RUNS AND MOST TOURNAMENTS, NOTABLY GLITCHES SUCH AS THE 5 PERK GLITCH. LYING WILL RESULT IN A PUNISHMENT, SUCH AS A BAN FROM THE COMPETITIVE SCENE OF LAZARUS. Introduction Undoubtedly, every video game has glitches and bugs. A video game can never be 100% accurate or free of glitches, they will exist no matter what. In addition to this, Project Lazarus is no different. There have been a few notable glitches in the game's lifetime, and some that still exist to this day. Glitches can be unintentional things left in by the developer, like weird AI behavior, out of the map glitches, and visual bugs like random floating arms where you last died. Although there may not be many glitches, there are definitely more that remain undiscovered and not fixed. Instant Death Locations (NOT PATCHED) In Project Lazarus, death locations are random spots in the map where if a player were to stand in the exact location, the player would most likely down for seemingly no reason. The reason behind this is most likely because if zombies have nobody to follow or they ignore the player closest to them, there may be code that states to down the player, as the game thinks they are in a glitched spot. The game also downs you whenever you go out of the map as of an update released by logitech101 a few months ago. (insert image) Perk Glitches (NOT PATCHED) As of v1.1c, there are two perk glitches in Project Lazarus. 1. 5 Perk Glitch (BANNED FROM COMPETITIVE PLAY) NOTE: This glitch has been banned from competitive play, as it gives players an unfair advantage over others. The 5 Perk Glitch is a glitch in Project Lazarus that allows you to get over the maximum perk limit of 4, thus allowing a player to have all perks in the map. It has been banned from competitive runs, as it gives players an extra perk that could drastically change the outcome of a run. A more detailed explanation of the glitch can be found here. (IMAGE HERE) 2. Duplicate Perks (NOT PATCHED) This glitch is deemed as one that hinders the players capability of surviving. Select a perk you’d like to buy (ex. Double Tap costs 2000), and get double of that. Once at the point requirement, head up to the perk and purchase the perk. Spam F near the end of the drinking animation and continue to spam it until your character equips the gun he last had out. If you’ve done it correctly, you should be drinking a second perk bottle and now you’ve just wasted a perk slot. Although you have two of the same perk, it has been tested and the perks’ effects do not stack. (2 Juggernogs don’t grant you even more HP than one) Floating Arms (NOT PATCHED) (WIP) Running While Reloading (NOT PATCHED) NOTE: DUE TO THE RANDOMNESS OF THIS GLITCH, IT IS MOST LIKELY NOT BANNED FROM COMPETITIVE PLAY. Normally, you have to walk or remain still to reload your weapon. Whenever you are reloading and you attempt to run, the reload is canceled and if your gun has rounds remaining, you can continue to fire. However, there are certain cases where if a player were to empty out their magazine and sprint with perfect timing, they would be able to run and reload their gun. Although it is considered somewhat of an unfair advantage, it can occur unintentionally. (IMAGE HERE) hey there bud, i'm placeholder text dave PAGE IS A W.I.P